TMNT: The Twins
by melodypearl
Summary: Melody according to most people is a nobody. Besides her best friend April O'Neil, she's got nobody too. Or so she thinks. Melody's mother hasn't always been truthful to her, and neither has her best friend. But by meeting what- or who April's been hiding leads Melody to uncover the secrets her mother kept from her and meets someone who she has a lot more in common than she thinks.
1. Living with the Monster

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Mel POV~**

"Bye Rita, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Melody. Have a nice day"

"I'll try. Thanks" I gave a warm smile to Rita, the sixty year old librarian, and walked out the door.

I just ended my shift at the library down the block from my apartment. It was a cool job I guess, if you like stacking books for three hours. But the pay is good, and I needed the money if I was going to upgrade my poor excuse of a phone. My mom had given it to me a while back as a birthday present and even offered to pay the bills for me as long as I kept my grades up, which I always tried to do anyways. But all that changed last year when she passed away in a really bad car accident, and now I was forced to live with my good-for-nothing, lousy step dad. Why my mother stayed with him was beyond me, and when she died he only got worse. So now basically I'm on my own, which isn't so bad. I mean I shouldn't really complain 'cause I could have it much worse. My best friend, April, lets me crash at her place whenever I need to get away from my step dad. My mom always used to say: 'working for something builds character.'

I fumbled to get my keys out of my bag and opened the door quietly so I didn't wake the big, lazy ass passed out on the couch from watching a UFC fight again. I tried to make it up the stairs to my room as stealthily as possible. I was almost to the stairs- just one more step. SQUEAK!

"Huh? Wha- Melody!" he yelled still a little dazed from just waking up. "Ugh, so close" I thought. "Yeah?" I answered back wincing at the fact that I knew what was coming. He stood up and staggered towards me obviously still drunk from his poker night with the boys yesterday. "Where were you?" he asked not really caring where I was. "At work. Why do you care?" I spat back. He snorted "I don't. But we're all out of beers and I'm expecting that you will go get some...now." "I am not getting you a thing." I said through gritted teeth. He picked me up by my shirt collar, and as I was trying to wiggle free, he laughed. "Listen sweetheart, you will do as I say. After all, I am your father." "You're not my father and you never will be." I said looking my so-called father dead in the eyes.

Truth is, I don't think I ever had a real father. My mom told me that he had left to go fight in some war, but the way she talked about him made me think that he never really existed or that she never actually knew him.

I saw the look in his eyes as the words spilled out of my mouth, and I knew what was coming as he raised his left hand. SMACK!

Next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, cheek stinging, and trying desperately to compose myself. I learned a long time ago that tears equal weakness and that meant another smacks across your face. "Good-for-nothing little bitch" I heard him mumble as he walked away and went back to watch his fight. I stood up, rubbed my cheek, and went to my room as fast as I could.

"Hey Mel, haven't talked to you like all day. What's up?" I heard April say on the other end of the phone

"Hey April, Can I um… crash at your place tonight?" I asked, ashamed to tell her about the latest incident with my step father

"Yeah, sure thing. My aunt won't get home until late tonight, and I just need to take care of a few things first. Let's say seven?" she asked, sounding worried for me.

"'Kay no rush. I'll grab the pizza and movie. And you get the snacks and drinks?" I said while gathering my belongings.

"Yep no problem," she said sounding a little distracted. Suddenly I heard distant voices on the other side of the line.

_"Hey Raphie!" _

_"Mikey, I'm going to kill you!" _

_"Raph calm down!" _

_"Hey guys watch out for the-" CRASH!_

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"What? Yeah um that's just the uh...T.V! Yeah that was just the T.V," April said trying to assure me that everything was alright.

Oh OK, well see ya," I said not really convinced.

"Heh. Bye Mel," replied April sounding a bit guilty and really distracted this time.

"That's weird" I thought. April's not the one to keep secrets, especially from her best friend, but whatever. I changed into some sweats and my favorite hoodie and climbed down the fire escape to avoid the monster in the living room and headed for the movie store.

**Author's Note: Review/comment and tell me what you think! If anyone has a wattpad you can check me out there melody_pearl**


	2. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**April POV~**

"Guys! I was on the phone." I groan at them. I hate lying to Melody. She's my best friend, and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything- well almost everything. I love her like a sister, but I couldn't tell her about the guys. It's just way too risky, and besides she might not accept them and could reveal their secret.

"Sorry April." They all chorused.

"Yeah I'll be sure to be quiet when I'm beating Mikey's head into the wall." Raph growled and gave Mikey his best angry stare. Mikey just smiled at Raph knowing Leo and Donnie stood between them keeping Raph from hurting him. This only made him angrier and growl louder. "Come on, Raph. Let's go topside to get some fresh air so you can cool off." Leo offered and placed his hand on Raph's shoulder. He shrugged it off and mumbled, "Fine. Beating up some Kraang is sure to calm me down." They left the lair to a very pleased Michelangelo.

Donnie just shook his head and sighed, "One of these days he's going to get you." "Not if my awesome big brother keeps me safe," Mikey clasped his hands and batted his eyelashes which only made Donnie chuckle. "Mikey, I'm not going to keep getting in between your fights. It always ends up destroying something I just built!" "Fine," Mikey huffed.

"So April you ready to get your butt kicked?" Mikey teased grabbing his game controller.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mikey I'm going to have to post pone our game." I say and face a very disappointed turtle.

"Aw but I've been practicing all day!" he whines failing his arms and almost throwing his controller across the lair.

Donnie walks over having peeked an interest, "Wait why? Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm just having a friend over tonight for a movie and some pizza." I try to say as nonchalantly as possible knowing the real reason she's sleeping over.

Mikey's head jerks up after hearing the word, "Pizza? Can I come?"

I giggle at his silliness, "No Mikey. I'm sorry but you can't." And with that his head lowers again and goes back to his game.

Donnie still looked worried, so to ease his pain I added, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll text you if any Kraang happen to show up." I laugh a little at the last part to let him know that I'll be fine.

You see, the Kraang have been following me for the last month or so. They are still holding my dad captive, but when I first met the turtles, we thought the reason they captured my dad and I was so he could help alter their mutagen. Then Donnie hacked into a Kraang data storage device and found out that the real target was me. After that, he's been acting like an over protective parent and asks a ton of questions whenever I have to leave the lair to go home, to go to school, or to go anywhere really. He even makes sure to check on me at my Aunt's apartment every night when they go out for their nightly patrol. Leo insists that Donnie is just worried, but it's getting to the point where it's a bit annoying. I've been practicing with Master Splinter for about three months now and I think I can handle myself against the Kraang.

"OK well have fun," was all Donnie said, but the look in his eyes said a lot more.

I smiled at him, "Thanks. I will." "Bye guys," I said and picked up my backpack as I headed out of the lair.

"Bye April!" Mikey chimed from the couch and Donnie just went back to fixing whatever it is that Mikey broke this time.

I get to the manhole cover and check the time on my phone. Oh no! It's 6:50 and it's going to take me at least ten minutes to get home. I quickly put my phone away in my coat pocket and push the manhole cover aside. When I'm finally at the surface, I bolt to my Aunt's apartment trying to avoid running into people on the busy New York streets.

"Hey! Watch it kid!"

"Sorry!" I apologize to an angry New Yorker picking up his spilt groceries.

I make it to my Aunt's apartment just in time to put some popcorn in the microwave when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Hey Mel," I smiled at her and set the pizza on the kitchen table.

"Hey April, I hope you like blood and guts 'cause I rented Jaws," she said, holding the movie up for me to see.

"What's a sleepover without watching people get eaten alive by sharks?" I asked jokingly.

"Not a very good one," she laughed while putting in the DVD.

Once we were situated with our pizza, soda, and popcorn, Mel starts the movie. We were half way into it when I heard a noise outside. It almost sounded like knocking. Mel must of heard it too because she turned to me and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounded like it was coming from my room," I said and instinctively went to grab my phone to text Donnie. Only problem was, it wasn't in my pocket where I had put it. Fearing that it could be the Kraang, I cautiously walked over to my slightly opened bedroom door and peeked inside.

"Oh no," I thought.

There, outside my bedroom window stood Donnie with what appeared to be my phone in his hand. I mentally faced palmed myself knowing that I probably dropped it rushing home, and here was Donnie, being the nice guy he is, waiting to return it to me.

"What is it?" Mel said trying to get a look of what was on the other side of my door. I jumped at her voice, forgetting that she was right behind me this whole time. I shut the door quickly and faced her.

"Uh nothing. Must of just been the wind." I lied through my teeth. Man, I hate lying to Melody. I hate lying in general. Nothing good ever comes out of it.

She looked at me for a while with her arms crossed considering if what I had said was the truth or not. I guess she decided I was telling the truth because she unfolded her arms and said, "OK whatever. Come on the pizza is getting cold," beckoning me to follow her back to the couch.

"Yeah be right there. I just got to..." I trailed off closing my bedroom door behind me.

**Author's Note: Kinda a boring chapter, but I promise next chapter is going to be way more exciting. Comment below and tell me what you think!**


	3. Getting In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Leo POV~**

Raph, Mikey, and I were waiting (some more patiently than others) for Donnie on the roof of April's apartment.

"Yo Romeo, can we get this show on the road?" a very impatient Raph half yelled, half whispered to Donnie on the fire escape outside April's window.

"Yeah dude. We've been waiting for like ever," Michelangelo complained twirling his nunchakus in the air. That kid can't sit still for five minutes without finding something to entertain himself, and it usually ends up getting in the way of our mission or getting Raphael angry which, in some cases, could be worse.

Tired of their complaining and wanting to get on with our nightly patrol, I jumped down to join Donnie on the fire escape. "Hey Donnie, it's been almost an hour. She probably can't hear you knocking," I suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Donnie responded looking one last time to see if April was coming or not. Then, as if the universe just had to prove me wrong, April appeared from behind her bedroom door and was walking toward her window. "Wait here she is!" Donnie said, relieved that she showed.

"Finally!" Mikey and Raphael exclaimed, happy with the fact that they don't have to wait any longer.

April opened her window, and we all climbed in. "Hi guys," she said greeting us. She looked a little anxious. Like she needed to go somewhere and was in a hurry.

Upon entering her room, Michelangelo imminently wandered towards the most interesting thing he could find- April's alarm clock. Mikey attempted to touch this newly discovered object to see what it could do, but Raph gave him another one of his brotherly slaps on the head and warned, "Don't touch anything," emphasizing each word as he spoke. As Mikey began to venture around the room, Raph was close behind to make sure our little brother didn't break anything. While my two other brothers made their way exploring April's room, I stood next to Donnie looking around. No doubt he was doing the same thing. This was the first time any of us had been inside her apartment- let alone her room.

Surprisingly, it looked a bit different than I thought it would. The walls were painted a sky blue and one wall was covered with posters of the latest singers and boy bands. On the opposite wall, a small bookshelf stood jam-packed with all kinds of 'sciencey' books and magazines full of the latest celebrity gossip. Well almost all celebrities.

I've yet to find one with anything about Space Heroes in it which is a shame because it really is a great show and everybody should watch it. Although Raph would beg to differ. He thinks it's stupid and pointless and teases me for having an obsession over it. Just because I can recite basically every word Captain Ryan says doesn't mean I'm obsessed. Right?

Anyways, back to April's room. Next to the bookshelf, positioned in the corner of her room, was a desk neatly organized and had a pink swivel chair which Mikey was now spinning in. Donatello has one in his lab, and I think he calls it an 'office chair'. On top of the desk, lay what had to be her laptop and homework. Across the room from her desk, was April's bed. Her room wasn't at all messy. In fact, it was the complete opposite of Mikey's room.

"Um, here you go April. You must've dropped this when you left the lair earlier today," Donnie said returning the phone to April and snapping me out of thoughts.

Giving him a grateful smile she said, "Oh. Thanks Donnie. That was very nice of you."

This made Donnie smile like the love-stricken idiot he is. "No problem," he replied.

Poor guy. We all know that Donnie has a major crush on April, but by the look of things, it seems that she just wants to be friends. I mean, I'm rooting for him, but we all know how hard it is to get out of the friend zone. Actually, to be honest, I've never actually been in a relationship. I guess being a big green mutant turtle is a real turnoff for most girls. Nevertheless, I'm too busy leading my brothers and training to defeat Shredder to get caught up in love.

"Bro we should probably get going," Raph pulled me aside reminding me what time it was.

"Oh yeah," walking over to Donnie and April I told them, "Sorry to cut things short guys, but Donnie, we really should get going. We have a nightly patrol to finish."

"Yeah you're right Leo. We should get going," he sighed a little probably wanting to spend more time with April.

Taking out his sais Raph said, "Yeah there are some Purple Dragons that need a good 'ole fashion beat down. Hey who knows, maybe if we get lucky, we'll fight some Kraang."

I was going to tell Mikey it was time to go, but when I turned around expecting to see him sitting in April's chair, he wasn't there. "Uh, guys...where's Mikey?" I asked worried that he had gotten himself in trouble.

"Ahhh!"

We all exchanged nervous glances as we hear a high pitched scream coming from the kitchen.

"Does that answer your question Leo?" Raph asked me as we rushed to the source of the screech.

"Oh shell," I thought seeing exactly what kind of 'trouble' Mikey had gotten into this time.

**Author's Note: Ooh what kind of trouble is Mikey in now? Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter! As always comment/review and tell me what you think.**


	4. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Mel POV~**

"What is taking that girl so long?" I said out loud to nobody in particular. I stood up from the couch and began walking towards April's room. I had just passed the kitchen and was on my way to her room when something made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned back and peered into the kitchen.

I gasped and instantly covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

There, hungrily eyeing the pizza stood a human-sized, creepy looking turtle freak! Thankfully, it hadn't spotted me yet. I surveyed the kitchen looking for anything to knockout the strange, alien-like being and spied a good-sized skillet hanging on the wall next to the stove. "OK. Melody, you can do this. All you have to do is grab the skillet and hit the thing on its head really hard while it's not paying any attention," I said quietly to myself. Mustering up all the courage I had, I snuck over to the stove and very carefully picked up the skillet. I tiptoed over to the monster tightening my grip on the pan as I went. My grip was so tight, in fact, my knuckles turned white. I so close to it I could smell the nauseating odor that projected off of the abnormal creature. ''Eww. Gross! It smells like it just crawled out of the sewers. I guess it's never heard of a bath," I thought pinching my nose with my free hand and raising the pan with the other. It must've been able to read minds because it turned around with pizza hanging form its mouth and eyes growing wide. It had spotted me.

The monster let out a high pitched, girlish screech, and I impulsively closed my eyes and whacked it on the head as hard as I could.

"Ow! What was that for? I'll pay you back for the pizza," it said.

Still holding the pan out in front of me as if my life depended on it, I asked, "You...you can t-talk?"

"Yeah, of course I can talk! I can also do ten backflips in a row. Wanna see?" it responded dusting itself off a little as it got up.

I just stood there mouth gaped open and completely dumbfounded. I mean, I'm hallucinating right? Or maybe I fell asleep on April's couch and this is all a dream. It must be because there's no way a giant talking turtle is actually standing in front of me right now. "It's just a dream, Melody. Come on, wake up," I thought pinching myself a couple of times on the arm desperately trying to wake up. Nothing happened. "It's no use. I'll just have to play along," I thought lowering the skillet.

Just when I thought this dream couldn't get any weirder, three other giant turtle creatures, all with different colored masks, rushed into the kitchen with April following close behind.

"April, please tell me I'm dreaming," I said pleadingly.

"Sorry Mel, but you're not dreaming," she replied assuring me that this crazy dream was real.

"Oh god. I uh...I think I need to sit down," I stated feeling a little dizzy and sick. You know that feeling you get when you're stomach does mini somersaults inside you. Well, that's exactly how I felt.

"Let's sit over here," April said setting aside my defense weapon on the kitchen counter and helping me to the couch.

After April and I were seated comfortably on the couch, I finally got a good look at these creatures standing in front of me for the first time. They weren't that scary after all. Like I said, they were human-sized, talking turtles each with different colored masks- red, orange, purple, and blue. But what really intrigued me were the weapons they were carrying. They were familiar. Like I'd seen them somewhere but can't remember where. Each creature had their own. One had two nunchakus, another had two salad tong looking things, and the other carried a long staff. The fourth one had two swords strapped to its back. What really puzzled me was the fact that I know I've seen those blades before, but I just can't remember where.

The one with the blue mask spoke first, "I know that this may be hard to believe..."

'Hard to believe'? It was more than hard. It was more like extremely difficult.

"...but you're not dreaming, and we-," he said gesturing to himself and the others "are real."

"And we ain't wearing no funny costume either," the one with the red mask added.

I stared blankly at them. I couldn't form any words to describe what I was feeling. I should've- I wanted to be scared and to run away and hide, but I wasn't- I couldn't. Maybe it was because April was here with me or maybe my step-dad had hit me too hard that it destroyed my common sense, but something about these turtles made me want to get to know them- befriend them.

It was April who finally broke the silence, "Mel, let us explain everything."

I nodded and, for the next ten minutes or so, I sat listening to how these strange beings in front of me became the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"OK, so let me get this straight. You were all just regular turtles who were turned into human turtles by some strange ooze, and your father, who is really a guy named Hamato Yoshi, was turned into a rat and decide to train you as ninjas to defeat an evil guy named Shredder?"

"Yep."

"Exactly."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Precisely."

"Exactamundo."

"So you don't think we're weird?" the purple masked one asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Or scary?" the orange one added.

I looked at each one carefully and really thought about the question. Come to think of it, they weren't scary at all. They just looked like regular teens. Except, they were green and had shells and ninja skills.

"No. No you're not," I simply answered.

"Really?" the blue on asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, any friend of April's is a friend of mine. Besides, you guys are ninjas which is pretty cool," I said smiling up at my new 'friends'.

"Hah, like anyone who can hit Mikey on the head with a pan is a friend of mine too," the red one chuckled giving the orange one, who I assume is Mikey, a noogie.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. Melody, meet Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo," April said pointing to each one as she said their names, "and guys, meet Melody."

I gave a kind smile and waved slightly from my seat. Michelangelo was the first to formally greet me shaking my hand uncontrollably. He winked at me saying, "You can call me Mikey."

Leonardo rolled his eyes at Mikey's attempt at flirting, "Come on Mikey," he told him, "We have to get on with our nightly patrol."

Just then, Raphael called from the next room, "Yo slowpokes, you coming?"

"I guess that's our cue. Bye Melody! Bye April!" Mikey shouted good-bye as he ran to catch up to Raphael outside.

Donatello and Leonardo both said their goo-byes and were on their way leaving April and I in the living room having a lot of talking to do.

"Well," I said looking at April and raising my eyebrows, "looks like somebody's got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know. And I promise I'll tell you everything just... after the movie. Kay?" she said resuming the movie.

I nodded in agreement, "OK. I just hope Mikey didn't eat all the pizza."

**Author's Note: So...what da ya think? Mel finally meets the turtles. Yay! Lol I just love Mikey's 'attempt at flirting'. But where exactly has she seen katanas before? You'll find out! I'd love to hear your opinions about this!**


	5. Mikey's Master Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Leo POV~**

"Haha! I win again! All hail the king of high scores!" Michelangelo taunted causing Raph to chuckle slightly and grab the other game controller.

"Not for long your highness," he snickered.

We had just gotten back from our eventful nightly patrol. Somehow April's friend, Melody, seemed so familiar to me. She had dark almost black, perfectly straight hair that fell to the mid of her back. She was fair skinned with cute, tiny freckles on and around her nose. But the most stunning thing about Melody was her blue eyes. They weren't some icy or sky blue either. No, they were more of a royal blue and seemed to sparkle a little when she talked- almost like the night sky full of stars. You don't get any nights like that living in New York City. I'll admit she was pretty nonetheless, but she wasn't a flashy pretty. She was more like a simple, ordinary pretty.

"Why does she seem so familiar?" I wondered to myself. If I had learned anything from Master Splinter's lessons it was that 'patience is the ninja's greatest weapon'. So in order to meditate over this issue, I started walking to my room, but Donatello stopped me.

"Where are you off to this early?" he questioned. Mind you it was only ten o'clock, but for us that was rather early to be going to bed since we mostly slept during the day.

"Oh, I'm just going to meditate. And think," I told him. It wasn't a total lie. I just didn't tell him what, or who, I would be thinking about.

Donnie nodded. "Ok. Well have fun I guess," he said going to his lab to work on some new invention probably.

I left the lounge area and headed towards my room after witnessing Mikey beat Raphael and dance around like a fool yelling 'Booyahkasha' and claiming he was king.

When I was peacefully in my room, I began to meditate. I still had that one question nagging at me in the back of my mind. Although nobody would be able to tell from the outside, my mind was racing with unanswered questions about this girl who I've never met, but I feel like I've known her for awhile. I just know I've seen that girl before or at least someone that looks very similar to her, and it was going to drive me insane until I was rudely interrupted by my brothers' noisy antics.

I cringe at the sound of what could be none other than Raph and Mikey obviously arguing over something again. As if the million other pointless things they fought about wasn't enough. Raph steals Mikey's last piece of pizza- they fight. Mikey takes on of Raph's comics- they fight. Bothered and no longer able to focus on my mediation, I stood up and began walking towards the commotion. Turns out this was the first argument that wasn't about stolen pizza or comic books.

I had jut entered the lounge when Raphael started speaking. "Mikey, you're not really gunna-"

"Oh yeah! There's no way I ain't calling her. It's all part of my master plan. Plus, you could so tell she was into me,' Mikey interjected.

"Sure 'cause girls are so into giant green freaks. Especially ugly ones like you," he argued.

Michelangelo squinted his eyes at Raph and countered, "Pfft. I'm the pretty one and you know it!"

I was just about to butt into their conversation, but Donnie beat me to it. "What's all this noise about?" he asked. Donatello is always the first to complain about noise. He says he needs his peace and quiet whenever he's working, but that's basically all the time.

Joining my brothers, I say, "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Raph glances at Mikey who's hiding something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" I ask pointing to him, "And who's the girl I heard you two talking about?

"Oh no, there's a girl involved?" Donnie said more like a statement then a question.

"Uh what girl. We weren't talking about any girl. Right Raph?" Mikey stammered looking to Raphael for some help, but he just shook his head.

"You might as well tell him Mikey. He'll find out sooner or later," he told him.

**Author's Note: I know it's pretty short and the title isn't that great, but chapter 6 is going to be so much better. Comment/review and tell me what ya think!**


	6. Mel Bell's Cell

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

Donnie and I gave each other confused looks. "Go ahead Mikey. I can't wait to hear this," I said amusingly.

Taking out a pink cellphone, that I can only guess is Melody's, he starts "Ok. So you know that girl we met at April's? Well I kinda-"

"He stole her phone, so it would give him a chance to see her again," Raphael finished.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Mikey protested, "I didn't steal it. I borrowed it without asking. It's all part of my master plan. You see-"

"I don't care and I don't want to hear it. Just be quiet," Donnie interrupted returning to his lab. I swear he spends so much time there building who knows what that one day he's going to turn into a robot himself.

"Well on the other hand, I do want to hear this," I tell Mikey who starts his story again. Did I say story? I meant 'master plan'.

"Ok. Well...I simply borrowed Melody's phone, and when she sees that it's missing, she'll get all worried that she lost it, and then I'll return it to her. She'll have no other choice but to thank me and fall hopelessly in love with me," he explained triumphantly.

I tried so hard not to laugh at my brother's immature idea. I could see that Raph was trying his best too, but we both burst out laughing. "Haha! You don't a-actually t-think that would w-work? Do you?" Raph blurts out between his hysterically laughter.

"Well it worked for Donnie didn't it?" Mikey stated folding his arms in defense once again.

Seeing that he was hurt by Raph's mocking, I put my hand on Michelangelo's shoulder and ask as seriously as I could, "How is she even going to know that you have her phone?"

Mikey considers this for a second and answers, "I'll call April from her phone claiming that I found it and want to return it to Melody." He frantically looks though Melody's contacts for her number while Raph and I wait obviously entertained by this fiasco.

I can hear a tired April on the other end of the line say, "Hello?"

"Hey April!" Mikey shouts in excitement hearing her answer.

"Hi Mikey. What do you need? And why do you have Mel's phone?" she asked.

"Oh that. Well she must of dropped it or something 'cause I found it and wanted to return it to her," he told April giving us a thumbs up thinking she bought his little scheme.

"Oh um ok. Here's Mel," April responded.

"Hi. Uh Mikey, right?" I hear Melody say making Mikey cover the phone with his hand and do a little happy dance.

"She remembers my name!" he whispers excitedly to us.

Mikey's voice cracks as he speaks into the phone. "Hey Melody!" he practically yells.

Raph and I have to bite our lips to keep from laughing as Michelangelo clears his throat and tries to talk in his 'manly' voice, "I mean, I uh found your phone and wanted to return it to you, so you and April should come by the lair tomorrow, and I can give it back to you. Then later, I could give you a tour of the lair... I mean if you wanna."

"Um yeah sure. I'd like that. Goodnight Mikey. See ya tomorrow," she said probably just to get the conversation over with so she could go back to sleep, yet we were astonished that she actually accepted his offer.

"Ok. Bye Mel Bell!" Michelangelo responds cheerfully and hangs up the phone.

Raph rolls his eyes at Mikey and comments on his new nick-name for Melody, "Mel Bell. Really?"

"Aw poor Raphie is just jealous that Mel Bell is coming over to hang with me and not him," Mikey teased poking Raphael in the arm.

He grabbed his finger causing Mikey to scream mercy and snarled, "Don't call me Raphie."

"Ow! Fine. Fine I give," Michelangelo pleads and Raph releases his painful grip on his finger. Mikey then merrily skipped to his room humming a little as he went.

I looked to Raph and said, "Well tomorrow's going to be... fun."

"Oh yeah, you got that right," he said sarcastically and yawned, "Well it's pretty late, so I think I'm gunna hit the sack. Night bro."

I stretched and yawned back, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. Night."

We went our separate ways to our rooms, but I wasn't going to sleep just yet. I still had more to think about this strangely familiar girl- Melody.

**Author's Note: Ok so I did this on my phone, so if there are any spelling mistakes please don't kill me. But please comment/review! I know it's pretty short, but the 7th chapter will be coming real soon, promise!**


	7. The Grand Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Mel POV~**

I woke up with a splitting headache, but the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking in the kitchen seemed to wash it away. Yesterday seemed like a dream, but the absence of my cellphone confirmed me that this dream was indeed real. "Mmm. Smells good Auntie M," I say taking a seat next to April at the kitchen table.

Even though she's April's aunt, Mary insists I call her 'Auntie M' because the whole 'Mrs. O'Neil' thing makes her feel old. Well older than she already is, but I can't say that I actually know her real age. Either she looks a lot younger than she is, or she's really good at hiding it. Or, as I suggested once, she's an alien life form from another planet that never ages, but I doubt that's the case. Although, after witnessing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle scarf down two slices of pizza, I suppose anything is possible.

Auntie M sets our breakfast down in front of us and asks, "So, how was you girls' night?"

We both immediately stopped eating. Our forks were halfway to our mouths when we gave each other humorous looks and continued eating trying not to giggle.

"Good," we replied at the same time which made us giggle even more.

Auntie M caught on and sighed at us amused by our giggling that has now turned into full blown laughter, "This is another one or your 'inside jokes' isn't it? Well, whatever it is I don't believe I need to know. I'm just glad my apartment is in one piece. Enjoy your breakfast girls."

"Thanks," we answered in unison again and waved to Auntie M as she left to do some weekend errands.

I hurriedly finished my last bite of pancake and went to get my bag from April's room- after cleaning my spot of course.

"Somebody's a little excited," April stated while she put her own dish in the sink.

"Yeah," I replied zoning out for a moment. You could say I was excited. Oh, who am I kidding? I was excited as hell! I was thrilled, ecstatic, overjoyed, elated, and any other synonym of excited you could think of. First, I meet these four ninja turtle guys. Then, I'm actually going to get a tour of their home. "I bet it's an enormous and magnificent and all decked out with the latest ninja gadgets. Wait- do ninja's even have gadgets? Oh whatever, it's still going to be epic!" I said barely breathing between words while pulling my clothes out from my bag.

I turn around with a bundle of clothes in my hands and face April who partially nods, "Yeah, it's going to be great."

Part of me knew that she wasn't telling me everything, but I was way too excited to even care. I practically ran to the bathroom to change and heard April making her way to her room to get ready as well. I don't think the guys would love seeing two homeless looking girls in the morning- well twelve fifteen in the afternoon- because I know I wouldn't.

As I try to tame my unmanageable mane, April knocks on the bathroom door, "Hey, you almost done in there?"

"Yeah. I'll be right out," I yell back as I brushed the rest of the tangles out of my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I don't wear much make-up, except for the mascara and eyeliner on special occasions, and I usually just let my straight hair fall on my back. April's always telling me how much she wishes she had my hair. But I've always envied hers because- well everybody has black or brown hair like me, but I haven't seen many people with naturally red hair like hers. It's uncommon and unique.

I enter the living room to see April in her usual get up: her yellow number five tee, black leggings, denim shorts, and tall black boots. I'm dressed in what I wear basically everyday too: one of my favorite pairs of light washed jeans with a few tiny rips here and there, my worn out black converse high-tops, and a grey shirt.

"Ok, all ready," I said and followed April out of the apartment.

My mind was full of questions to ask the turtles, and while I was busy in a world of my own, I hadn't realized that April had stopped walking and stood right in front of a sewer entrance.

I bumped into her with a thud. "Oh, sorry April. I didn't see you there," I apologized.

Regaining her balance, she smiles, "It's fine Mel." Looking down to the manhole cover, she announces, "We're here!"

"What? We have to go down there? Underground?" I asked, concerned that April had lost her mind and a bit afraid because I'm not fond of anything that has to do with the underground. Just the word gives me the creeps.

"Yeah," she said as if it was obvious, and seeing the scared look on my face she added, "Oh, come on. It won't be that bad."

"Heh. Sure," I sigh and follow April into the dark, dreary, foul sewer.

"Ew! It stinks down here!" I hold my nose and jump off the end of the ladder.

April laughs and continues walking towards what looks like an abundant subway station. "You get used to it." She stops and turns around to face me, her arms spread out wide and proclaims in an announcer's voice, "Melody, welcome to 'The Lair'."

"Whoa," was all I could say. It's all I had time to say before April pulled me into the lair broadcasting our arrival.

I didn't see Mikey until he was suffocating me in a tight squeeze that I guess is his way of hugging. "Mel Bell!" he exclaimed.

"Uh Mikey, I... can't... breathe..." I said.

"Oh sorry" Mikey said releasing me from his smothering hug. After a moment's pause, he asked excitingly, "So, you ready for your grand tour?"

"Hey shell-brain, you forgetting somethin'? I watched in fright as Raph tossed my phone from one side of the room to Mikey on the other.

With an effortless catch he hands me my phone. "Oh yeah. Here's your phone Mel."

"Thanks Mikey," I say as I take me phone from him. I'm just grateful he didn't drop it.

"Ok, so on with the tour!" Mikey goes to interlock his arm with mine, but a huge rat, who I suppose is the father they were talking about, sticks his cane out in front of him.

"Michelangelo," he says in a tolerant voice, "Who is your friend?"

"Hello, I'm Melody Jackson. You must be the guys' father. It's nice to meet you," I said extending my hand for him to shake. My mother always told me that the most polite thing to do when meeting new people-especially adults- is to shake their hand.

He shakes back and smiles. "Yes, my name is Hamato Yoshi. But you may call me Master Splinter. May I ask where you two are going? He asked focusing his question at Mikey.

"Well Sensei, I was just going to give Melody a tour of the lair," he replied.

Smoothing out his long, thin beard and turning in my direction, Master Splinter said, "I'm sorry Miss Jackson, but I'm afraid Michelangelo won't be giving you a tour today. I will have Leonardo accompany you." Now at this time Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April were all chilling on the coach which wasn't too far from where I stood with Mikey and Master Splinter, so they could easily hear our conversation.

"What! Why does Leo get to do it and I don't?" Mikey whined.

"Because Leonardo finished his training. Something you all should think about doing," he responded in a reprimanding tone, raising his voice a little so the others could hear. The two quickly caught on and scrambled to the dojo.

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey sighed and joined his brothers in the dojo. I think I saw a hint of a smile form on Master Splinter's face as he walked away, but that could've just been my imagination.

"You ready?" Leo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

**Author's Note: Ok so if you haven't already guessed, this is based on the 2012 version of TMNT. And even though Melody has the same name as my penname, she's not me. I just couldn't come up with a name I liked, so I picked Melody. She's actually based off of my best friend's sister. Please comment/review!**


	8. Sparring with Raphael

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody** **and the other fictional characters of this story.**

Leo showed me every nook and cranny of their home, except for Master Splinter's room because we really weren't supposed to go in there. He told me that the only time anyone was called into Splinter's room was when they were in deep trouble, but he assured me that this only happened once and that they don't get into trouble that often.

The lair was huge, and I mean huge. It was bigger than any house I've ever been in that's for sure. To be fair, the only 'house' I've ever been in other than my own run-down apartment is April's, but I don't know if you would consider an apartment a house. Anyways back to the lair. It was carved out of an old subway station, and Leo had told me that they've lived here ever since Splinter discovered it when they first got mutated.

"Whoa," was all that came out of my mouth as I flopped down on the couch next to April.

Looking up from her book, April said, "It's a lot to take in, huh?"

I agreed and turned to look in Leo's direction "So Leo, I know you told me about how you guys became mutants, but I was just wondering how the heck did you all become ninjas?"

"Well," he paused searching for the right words, "When Master Splinter was human, he trained as a ninja in Japan. But when the Shredder destroyed his home and family, he came to New York and that's where he met us, but we were just ordinary turtles then. Once we were mutated by this mysterious ooze, Master Splinter raised us here as his sons and trained us in the ancient art of ninjutsu."

I didn't know what to say. How does someone even respond to something like that? When Leo talked about his family, I could see his face light up with a sense of pride, but when he mentioned the Shredder that pride disappeared into something more along the lines of hatred- revenge even.

Thankfully, the awkward silence was broken with the vibrating of April's phone, and she "Leo, do you think it would be okay if Mel hung out here for a while? I have to go help my aunt with something." she asked putting her book back into her bag. I never bothered to ask what that something was because I already knew that April's aunt was a preschool teacher in Queens and she sometimes needs help rearranging stuff, so she usually calls April for help. I've even gone down there a couple of times to help out myself.

"Uh, yeah sure. If that's okay with you Melody," Leo replied facing me.

I thought about it. This would give me the chance to maybe find out why those swords seem so familiar because I know there has to be more to his story than just what he told me. "Yep, that's fine," I said and April took this as a sign that she could leave.

"Bye guys!" she waved good-bye as she left the lair with her bag slung casually over her shoulder.

"Bye April," Leo said turning his attention to the T.V.

"Have fun!" I added.

I thought I heard her respond with something along the lines of 'Thanks, I will' but wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you come watch us practice?" Leonardo suggested. He just read my mind. I'm dying to get a closer look at the whole ninja aspect of my new friends.

"Sure, but you don't think that Master Splinter would mind?" I asked. The last thing I wanted to do was get in the way of a ninja training session. However, it would give me the chance to witness live ninjas in action. I mean, what sixteen year old gets to say she did that?

"Nope. He won't mind. Come on, I'll even ask him to make sure," he reassured and motioned for me to follow him into the dojo.

"Okay," I said slightly uneasy about this. I don't know why, but a part of me felt like it was a bad idea. I can't really explain it, but sometimes I just get a feeling about some things.

We walk in to see Master Splinter shouting directions like 'Knees higher Raphael!' or 'Don't forget to extend Michelangelo!' at his students. It felt kind of strange being in the dojo. It almost felt like home. And no, I'm not taking about the hell hole I'm forced to live in with my no-good stepdad. This place felt like where I belonged, even though it was filled with what looked like ancient Japanese artifacts, most of them different kinds of weapons, and a mural located on a screen door which I'm guessing is the entrance to Splinter's room.

"Sensei," Leo said fairly quietly, so he wouldn't disturb their practicing.

"Yame."

Suddenly all four turtles kneeled down in front of Master Splinter while I stood awkwardly in the doorway probably looking like a complete idiot.

"Leonardo, what did you need?" Master Splinter asked and the rest of the brothers looked at him with curious looks.

"Well Sensei, I was just wondering if it would be okay if Melody watched us train," he replied and they all looked my way which made me blush a little.

He considered this for a moment and countered with a question, "I suppose that would be fine. If it's okay with your brothers. Boys?

"Yeah whatever," Raphael said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay with me," Donatello answered.

"Yeah, sure!" Mikey said a little too enthusiastically.

"Fine, it's settled. Now back to your training. Hajime," Splinter told them and they promptly got into their positions.

I was showed a place to sit in perfect view of their training session and continued to watch intently. It was fascinating the way they moved so swiftly and fluidly- especially Leonardo, who seemed to glide efficiently between moves. I could see that Mikey was trying to show off, but because he was distracted, he didn't see Donatello come up behind him with his staff. I was busy admiring their strength and skill when the session was put to an abrupt stop by Master Splinter.

"Yame." And just a quickly it had started, it was over.

This is when things got a little strange. Master Splinter turned around to look my way giving me a look while stroking that long, white beard of his. He then presumed to call me over and gave me this look again! He didn't say a single word but just stood there watching me. Finally, he spoke. "Raphael, I want you to spar with Miss Jackson."

"What?" They all looked to Splinter thinking he has lost his mind.

"With all due respect Sensei, but-" Donnie started to say but was cut off by Raph standing up and walking over to him.

"Sensei, I- I can't fight a girl," Raph tried to argue but it was not use. Master Splinter had made up his mind.

"I don't think this a very good idea Sensei," Leo added and Mikey nodded his head in agreement.

"No," Splinter held up his hand silence them all. "My mind is made up. Melody will fight Raphael. No more discussion."

I gulped and the guys gave me worried looks. No one seemed more troubled than Raph, even though he tried to hide it. I could see that he didn't want to hurt me. "Oh, is he going to in for a surprise," I thought, but at the same time I was as nervous as hell. We both took our places and prepared ourselves. All I could think about was how I was going to explain this afterwards.

As if right on cue, April appeared in the dojo entrance and cried, "Melody! What the-"

But I had no time to answer because Master Splinter said the six letter word that, at this moment, I hate.

"Hajime."

**Author's Note: Omg this is the most suspenseful thing I've ever written! Comment/review as always.**


	9. Her Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Leo POV~**

My stomach sank when Sensei demanded they battle. I don't know what he's thinking sending Melody to spar with Raphael. First off, we don't even know if she can fight, and she could get seriously hurt. Although knowing Raph, he's not going to go all out on her. Then, it started, and my brothers and I stood off to the side utterly stunned.

"Wow," I murmured under my breath, amazed at Melody's fighting technique. Raphael couldn't land one punch before she placed the first strike on his forearm making it go limp. I could see Raph's shocked expression on his face when she paralyzed his other arm forcing him to drop both his sais. And before he could take her down with one of his lethal kicks, she struck his leg in mid-air, and he tumbled over after losing his balance.

"Yame," Sensei said standing up and putting his hand on Mel's shoulder while we helped Raph get up.

None of us could come up with any words to describe what we were feeling or what we just witnessed. However, Melody lowered her head looking almost ashamed of what she had just done which, to me, made no sense at all. I could tell that Raph was definitely embarrassed from being beat up by a girl.

Mel rubbed the back of her neck and lifted her head. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

Looking down at her, Master Splinter interjected, "Yes you do, but first we must finish our training. You and April may wait for us out there."

April and Melody left the dojo to four very confused turtles. One of them being me.

We continued our training, but no one, not even Splinter, could fully concentrate. Practicing couldn't have gone by any slower, and I never thought I'd actually want to get out of a training session. No matter how hard we tried, none of us couldn't help but think about what just happened no longer than five minutes ago.

Master Splinter must of noticed this because he cut training short, and immediately after he let us go, we all raced to the kitchen table where April and Melody were seated. All of us crowded around her waiting impatiently to hear what she had to say.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I know most of you were dying to know Mel's secret, and I just really wanted to get this posted. But next chapter will definitely longer 'cause she'll be explaining everything and some of her past might even be revealed, but you'll have to wait and see;) Again sorry for such a short chapter, but comment/review and tell me what ya think!**


	10. Explanation Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story. **

**Mel POV~**

They all swarmed me and bombarded me with questions giving me no time to answer a single one of them.

"Please calm down. Let Miss Jackson talk," Master Splinter told them.

"Thank you. Well, where should I start?" I thought about this for a second and began my lengthy explanation, but I gave them the shorter version. "Okay. So, when I was a little girl my mother told me about this ancient art. I think she called it chi-blocking. Anyways, it allows any fighter to paralyze their opponent for a certain amount of time depending on how hard the hit is. She insisted I learn this like she did when she was young, and so I did." I finished and saw five confused faces despite my explanation.

Raph looked at me suspiciously. "If you could do this all along, then why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah Mel, why?" April spoke up and gave me a very hurt expression. I felt so ashamed for keeping this secret from her for so long. After all, she is my best friend- well my only friend- besides the turtles.

"I only use it for self-defense," I replied lowering my head once again.

"But why? Why waste such talent?" Leonardo asked.

And Mikey added, "Yeah? You got skill girl!"

"Maybe I can be of assistance." I looked up to see Splinter standing next to me and we all listened while he talked.

But before he started, I needed to ask him one crucial question that had been bothering me. "Master Splinter," I said, "I was wondering, how did you know I could fight?"

"Ah Miss Jackson, that is a very good question. Well, your resemblance to your mother is uncannily similar," he answered.

I gasped, not fully believing what he had just said. "You knew my mother?"

Splinter smiled and said, "Yes, Mai was a good friend of mine back in Japan." He continued, "I had no idea she left Japan after me, but when I saw you, well I knew you were her daughter."

"I can't believe it." I slouched back in the chair shaking my head.

Master Splinter gave me a questionable look. "Didn't she tell you anything about her life in Japan?"

"Of course, but she never mentioned you. Really the only thing she told me about was stuff about chi-blocking. She was always kind of paranoid about someone hurting me or something," I told him.

He chuckled a little. "She wouldn't have. You see, once the Shredder... destroyed my family, she was the only person I told I was going to New York." Then, his eyes went wide. The kind wide eyes get when you finally realize something important. "That must have been why she came to New York as well. She was protecting you."

I saw everybody else's eyes grow wide as well, and everyone in the room, including myself, stopped breathing for a moment because the horrifying thought had crossed all of our minds.

"Wait. Sensei, you don't mean," Leo interjected glancing nervously at me and then back at Splinter, "that the Shredder is after Mel too. Do you?"

Master Splinter sighed and responded, "Yes Leonardo, I do. I believe the Shredder, for whatever reason, is after Melody and unfortunately has already gotten her mother."

"No," I objected and rose form my seat, "My mother was killed in a car accident. It was an accident." I mumbled the last part because even I knew, deep down, that just maybe the 'accident' could've been a lie, but I knew that I wanted- I needed to believe it wasn't.

**Author's Note: For all you people who watch Avatar out there, I borrowed Mel's fighting style from Ty Lee's. Comment/review and tell me what ya think!**


	11. The Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story. **  
"Miss Jackson," Splinter said in a soothing voice, "I know this is sudden, but it would be an honor to have you continued your training with us."

I looked from the turtles to April and back. They were all shaking their heads, obviously agreeing with what Master Splinter had just proposed.

"I- I dunno no..." I responded, still unsure about the whole thing. Training with ninjas? And not just any ninjas- Ninja Turtles.

"Perhaps, giving the situation, it is best for you to sleep on it and come back tomorrow with a clear mind," Master Splinter suggested.

"Yeah, I should probably get home anyways," I said and turned to April. "You coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to stay here for a few," she responded. I think even saw her smile a little and glance at Donnie when she spoke. If you've known April as long as I have, you'd know that it's pretty easy to tell who she's crushing on even if she hasn't said anything yet.

I didn't really like the idea of trying to find my way home through New York's sewers. I barely could tell where I was it was so dark, and if it wasn't for April I would most definitely get lost. But to my surprise, Leonardo was the first to offer to take me home. It was kind of cute the way he fiddled with his hands and stared down at his feet before saying, "I can drive you home if you want. We can take the shellraiser."

"What's a shellraiser?" I asked a little confused.

Leo jerked his head towards the exit. "Come on. I'll show ya."

I waved good-bye and promised Master Splinter that I would think about his offer and followed Leo out of the lair to the 'shellraiser'.

My mouth formed the shape of an O. And I thought the lair was cool. This- this was just flat out awesome. We climbed inside, and while he started the thing up, I took a seat next to a map of downtown New York. I couldn't help but look around some while we drove out of the sewers. The shellraiser had a bunch of techno gadgets and weapons no doubt created by Donatello, and Leo showed me the 'stealth bike' they keep underneath.

"Uh, Leo..." I pointed to a screen that projected what was in front of us. "We're going to crash!"

He smirked and let out a small laugh. "Chill out. We're not going to crash."

I narrowed my eyes at him, concerned that he had gone completely mad. "Ok. So, hurdling at what- sixty, seventy miles per hour at a concrete wall doesn't end in us crashing? In that case I feel so much better," I added sarcastically.

This did nothing to slow us down, and it only made his smirk grow. I was starting to get really scared knowing that he wasn't stopping and held on to my seat for dear life. The wall seemed to be getting closer and closer, and I squeezed my eyes shut awaiting the crushing blow of concrete that was sure to squash me any second.

But nothing happened.

And before I knew it, we were driving on a busy New York street. There was no crash, no broken concrete, and most importantly, my limbs were still intact. I was so confused. "What just happened?" I asked myself.

I was about to ask Leo the same thing, but instead he gave me an 'I told you so' look and asked, "So where to?"

I rolled my eyes and mentally beat myself up knowing how stupid I must've seemed for thinking that Leo would actually drive us into a wall. "Take this right, and it's one block over," I managed to say.

Leonardo parked behind my apartment complex and helped me out of the shellraiser. This was a nice alternative to the usual treatment from the male population which was either being completely ignored or treated like dirt. "Thank you." I looked up at him and smiled. Until now, I've never noticed how blue his eyes were and how cute he- wait what am I saying? "Get it together Melody," I told myself. It's not like he'd actually like me. I mean, how could we even work? He's a turtle- a crime fighting, ninja turtle. And I'm just some girl- a nobody really- who's drunken stepfather is either passed out on the couch right now or out at a bar hitting up some worthless whore.

"I- I should probably get going." I stepped back awkwardly averting my gaze to my feet.

"Yeah. Um, do you want me to walk you up?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck obviously just as embarrassed and uncomfortable as I was. I think I even saw a hint of blush on his check, but it was pretty dark out, so it was hard to tell.

"Nah. I think I got it,' I replied and started walking to the fire escape that led to my bedroom window. I turned around to thank him one more time, but I was distracted by pinkish, purplish flashing lights down the alley next to my apartment. Leo must of saw it too because without another word we both sprinted to the source of these strange lights.

I rounded the corner to see robots with some kind of alien device. Robots, really? This day couldn't get weirder.

**Author's Note: Yay I finally uploaded! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy all week with a school project:/ But comment/review please!**


	12. A Kraang Beat Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story. **

**Leo POV~**

This night just got about ten times better. Perfect time for a Kraang beat down and to show Melody my skill. Even with the odds being about ten to one and several them carrying laser guns, crushing the Kraang is the easy part. The only thing that could possibly ruin this perfect opportunity for a little showing off is this big, flying alien hovercraft that- yep, you guessed it- shoots lasers.

"The ones who are not permitted by Kraang to witness this test run will now be destroyed by Kraang with the device we are using in this test run."

Ooh, I'm trembling in my shell. Even with this new and potentially deadly laser weapon, the Kraang are about as intimidating as that wannabe superhero we rescued one night when we took the shellraiser on its first test drive. What did he call himself... the Pulverizer, I think?

I stepped in front of Melody and take out my katanas, pointing one at a Kraang for dramatic effect of course. "Kraang, I won't let you use this- this thing to harm the innocent people of New York."

"The one who is one of the turtles will now be destroyed by Kraang."

I could feel Melody tense up and grip onto my shell. "Leo, who are these guys, and- and what do they want?" she whispered to me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just stay behind me," I told her giving her an assuring glance and putting my arm out protectively.

"Get down!" Dodging a laser, I find myself laying on top of Mel and probably looking like such a klutz.

A muffled "Ow" arose from underneath me, and I quickly stood up to help Melody. "I'm so sorry Mel. I- I," I stuttered embarrassingly. I was tripping over way more than my own two feet. This was not a great impression on my part. "She probably thinks I'm a complete idiot," I thought to myself. Shell, I'm acting just like Donnie does whenever he's around April. Does this mean I have a crush on Melody? I really couldn't tell you. I mean, she seems pretty cool, but there's so much I don't know about her. Still, there's that nagging feeling that I've known her for a lot longer. Never have I been this unsure in my life.

Brushing herself off, Mel smiled sweetly and looked up at me with kind eyes. "It's fine Leonardo," she replied.

Dang, those blue eyes...

"Um, but you might want to do something about those robots." she continued, pointing to the Kraang droids who were advancing with their weapon.

"Oh yeah. Uh, don't worry. I got this," I said trying to look as if I wasn't just caught staring at her. And with an elaborate back-flip, I skillfully sliced a Kraang droid in half and avoided a couple dozen lasers while disarming the few that still carried guns. Now for the hovercraft thingy...

I turned back in the direction where I left Mel expecting to see her standing there impressed with my swift moves, but instead I couldn't find her anywhere. On top of that, the Kraang's new flying laser device was nowhere to be seen as well. "Where the shell did she go?" I wondered.

"Ugh! Get away from me you alien robot freak!" I heard Melody's voice from the next alley over and raced to an almost comedic scene. There was tiny, roughly five foot Mel wielding a scrap piece of piping she must have found lying around and threatening to beat the shit out of a Kraang droid that tried to attack her. You had to admire her courage.

"This girl's got spunk," I thought.

More droids started to surround Mel, and seeing she was outnumbered, I jumped over the growing circle of Kraang to protect her. "Hey, you think that your chi-blocking would work against these guys?" I joked. It was just a way to relieve some of the tension I could tell she felt. She has obviously never seen alien robots that are out to destroy all human kind, and if I was her, I'd feel the same way.

She chuckled nervously, "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure it only works on people."

"And mutant turtles," I added which made her laugh.

Now this is when it got really strange. I had my katanas out ready to strike any Kraang stupid enough to try to hurt Mel, but then all of the sudden the mass of robots turned and started walking towards the main street. Melody looked at me as if to say, "What was that all about?" I just shrugged my shoulders back at her because I seriously had no idea what was going on.

"Come on!" Mel was about to run head on into god knows what kind of dangerous Kraang plot to wipe out half of New York.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. "Wait. Mel, it could be dangerous. And I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh Leo. That's sweet of you, but I think I'll be fine." She patted my shoulder and walked right past me.

Man, what does take to get through to this girl? "Melody, I'm serious. You don't know what you're getting in to. The Kraang, they're-" I followed her around the corner and was so utterly confused at the sight before me.

There was absolutely nothing- no Kraang, no people, no cars, and (more importantly) no laser hovercraft. New York can be funny like that. One minute it lives up to its reputation as 'The City That Never Sleeps', but then another it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop from the middle of Times Square.

I gave Melody a puzzled look while she stood there grinning with her hands on her hips. Now it was her turn to give the 'I told you so' look. "What were you saying about the Kraang Leo?" she said.

"I um..." I replied, distracted by a sudden movement on the top of one of the apartment buildings.

"What? Leo, what's wrong?" Melody asked sounding scared. "You don't think it was those robots, do you?"

"No, it's nothing. I just thought I saw something, but it was probably just my imagination," I said reassuringly. "Come on, I should get you home before your parents start worrying where you are."

I don't know what expression I saw creep across her face when I mentioned her parents. Was it anger? Hatred, maybe? Whatever it was, I didn't like it. "Yeah, my parents," she remarked, and I could hear a mix of disgust and sadness in her voice.

On the way back to her apartment, we agreed that Melody and April would come by the lair tomorrow, so we could think of a plan to take down the Kraang and their new weapon. Despite the danger, Melody insisted she and April could help, even though I didn't want either of them near the Kraang.

I watched her as she climbed the fire escape that led to her window, and before entering her bedroom, she turned around and smiled. "Thanks again Leo. Goodnight," she said.

"No problem. See ya tomorrow," I said waving back.

I walked back to the shellraiser in some sort of a daze, and couldn't help but think how good the night went while driving back home. Even that figure, that I knew wasn't a figment of my imagination, I spotted on top of one of those apartment buildings couldn't ruin this unknown, bubbly feeling inside of me.

**Author's Note: Finally an update! Right? Sorry 'bout that I've been in Florida the past week for April vacation. I'm planning on posting a chapter every week from now on. Comment/review and tell me what ya think about Leo's feelings towards Mel!**


	13. Who Is She?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Karai POV~**

I am so done with waiting for these new recruits to hurry their butts up. Watching them almost miss the next rooftop, I shake my head in disgust. It was pitiful just pitiful. These dweebs couldn't become ninjas if their lives depended on it, so I have no idea why my father recruited them in the first place. As if the thousand other specially trained ninjas weren't enough, now we have to train a bunch of stupid kids. And when I say _we,_ I mean _me._ "Hurry up! My father doesn't pay you to-"

"Uh but Miss...Your father doesn't pay us at all," one of the insignificant little weasels piped up.

I was about to teach that twerp a lesson about never interrupting me when I talk, but suddenly I heard voices coming from the alley near the building we were on, one of which I knew all too well. Standing on the edge, I looked down and there he was fighting those aliens in the robot bodies and with a girl too. I've never seen her before either. She was no kunoichi I've ever fought which raises the question: What was she doing with Leonardo?

Some of the new recruits decided to join me on the edge to get a look at what I was staring at. One gasped, "Miss Karai, look! Alien robots and- and a giant turtle!"

Stepping down from the edge, I shook my head at his obvious statement. "Yes. Yes, I know. Come, we still have a lot of work to do," I said walking away and leaving them looking over the edge with their mouths open and eyes wide in astonishment looking like a dumb group of kids. Oh wait- they _were_ a group of a dumb group of kids with no ninja talent whatsoever.

"But- but Miss shouldn't we... you know help them?" Someone asked.

I sighed. Looking back to Leo one last time, I replied, "No let the hero take care of the robots," but oddly enough he and the girl were gone. I started heading in the opposite direction of Leonardo and the girl. Could that be his girlfriend? I mean, the way he was protecting her...but then again he's just protective naturally, right? Nah, she can't possibly be his girlfriend. They're- they're probably just friends. Yah that's right. Just friends.

"But Miss..."

"Come on!" I sounded frustrated and more frustrated than I should be from being with these lame-o's for an hour and a half. Was I jealous of Leo and that girl? It's not like she even compares to me. I'm a skilled kunoichi. And what is she? Some ordinary girl. There's no way a talented ninja like Leonardo would go for a girl like that.

Once I was back home after the brutal hour of going over countless drills again and again, I couldn't help but plop down on my bed. I was absolutely exhausted and the bed seemed unusually comfy. However, my resting didn't last long because I was called to meet with my father. I slowly made my way to my father's thrown room and while he was busy reprimanding that stupid scientist, I knelt before my father. "You wanted to speak to me Father?" I asked announcing my presence.

"Ah yes Karai, I do," he replied dismissing the scientist. "You may leave Baxter Stockman. We are finished here."

"Okay Master," Stockman responded before bowing his head a hurrying out of the room.

"Now, I've been informed that on your practice run with the new recruits you spotted one of the turtles and didn't take him out," he started.

I couldn't believe it. One of those little weasels ratted me out! "Oh, they're all gunna pay," I thought to myself as I came up with a plan for torturing those brats.

"And you well know that when we see the turtles or Splinter for that matter, we destroy them," he continued rabbling on about how important it was for them not to be alive, but all I heard was: blah, blah, blah stuff about his stupid vendetta blah, blah, blah.

"But father, he was battling those alien robots and he wasn't alone either. He was with some girl, so if I were to take him out I would've risked blowing my cover," I interjected praying he bought my bluff.

My father contemplated this for a moment and finally said, "I see. We'll just have to find out all that we can about this girl. She could lead us to the turtles."

"Yeah, 'cause that work out so great with April O'Neil," I muttered under my breath knowing very well that when he says _we _it's really going to be _me_ who has to do the dirty work.

"Karai, enough!" I guess he heard me, and with a wave of his hand he says, "You are dismissed."

"Yes father," I respond quietly as I walk towards my room

I plopped down on my bed once again, but this time I could not sleep. I lay awake restlessly, thinking about this girl and what she was doing with Leonardo.

**Author's Note: Ok first let me say that I'm SO SORRY that I haven't been updating like I should. I really have no excuse other than the fact that I've really been neglecting this story and not writing new chapters. Summer 's coming so I probably won't be updating a lot cause I have a life too, but don't unfollow me please! I will still update just not as quickly. As always comment/review please!**


	14. A Little Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Mel POV~**

I woke up that Sunday morning wondering what the hell had happened to me the past couple of days. I had just met four mutant ninja turtles who my best friend had been keeping secret from me for a very long time, and then as Leo was kind enough as to walk me home, alien robots attacked us! I don't know about you, but that's not exactly my idea of a fun weekend. Nevertheless, I am curious about those things and want to help the guys in any way I can. That's why I insisted that April and I go back to the lair today and help track down those robot thingies. Okay, so maybe that's not the only reason.

I've had bit of a hard time admitting it- I mean, it's only been a couple of days- but I've started to develop a bit of a crush on Leonardo. I don't know what it is about him. He's just so...perfect. And I'm definitely going to use this day to my advantage and get to know him a whole lot better.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, long before the step-monster usually gets up, when I decided to call April to confirm she was coming.

I dialed the number and expected to hear my best friend on the other end of the line, but instead I got a robotic voice asking me to leave a message after the beep. "But she always picks up when I call," I thought, and something horrible crept into my mind. "What if she's hurt? What if-" I didn't even get to finish my thought as I rushed out of the house and down the street to April's apartment.

"Come on. Come on. Answer." I rang the doorbell a few too many times and impatiently waited for April to open the door, but it wasn't April who appeared in the doorframe.

Auntie M looked a little surprised when she saw me. "Oh, Melody. What a surprise. I didn't exc-"

I spoke fast as I cut her off. "Yeah it's great to see you too Auntie M. Um, is April home? It's really important."

"Oh, no she isn't. I haven't seen all morning. I thought she was with you," she said with a puzzled face, but then her expression changed into a worried one. "You don't think she's lost? Or hurt? Or-"

Not wanting Auntie M to worry, I decided to come up with the best dang lie I could muster on the spot. "Uh. Come to think of it, I think she said something about going to the library." Taking out my phone to look more convincing, I continued to read a fake text I supposedly received from April, "Mel, sorry, but I can't make it today. I have to go to the library to study for that big exam in science Monday. Text you later." I gave a weary laugh praying she actually fell for my white lie. "I must have just forgotten she texted me. So, I'll be going now. Bye Auntie M," I said as I backed up down the hallway. I just hope I didn't look too suspicious.

I guess she fell for my little act because she smiled and replied amusingly, "Okay sweetie. Have fun and tell April I need her home by nine. It is a school night you know."

"Don't worry Auntie M. I'll have her back before her bedtime," I answered jokingly.

She chuckled and began to shut the door. "Have a good day Melody," she responded with another smile.

"Bye Auntie M." I waved goodbye and as soon as the door closed, I ran out of that apartment building and headed for the lair, the one place I knew April most likely was. I literally almost killed myself from dodging crazy passersby and even crazier taxi drivers on the busy New York streets.

I managed to recall the location of the manhole where April took me to visit the lair for the first time, but actually finding the lair was a whole other story. My memory must have slipped from here because I couldn't for my life remember which direction it was in. "Was it this way? Or did she take me this way?" I mumbled to myself. I looked from left to right in desperation to remember where the lair was. Then as an answer to my prayers, I heard a voice.

"Die evil zombie dude! Die!"

It was the distinct but yet faint voice of Michelangelo. I followed the sound of his voice deeper and deeper into the New York sewers until I reached the lair, and with every step the closer it grew.

Peeking in the doorway of the lair and seemingly going unnoticed, I spotted Mikey playing one of his video games, Leo and Raph were busy sparring, and although I couldn't see them, I could vaguely make out the sound of what appeared to be April and Don chitchatting.

I stood in the doorway considering whether or not I should go in unexpected. What should I do? Should I just walk right in? Shouldn't I knock or something? Thankfully, Raph saw me and waved announcing my presence.

"Hey Mel, wad' up?" the red clad turtle greeted me.

"Hey. Has April come by yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's with Donnie. They're probably workin' on some modifications to the shellraiser," Raph replied, taking a seat next to Michelangelo. I was relieved to know for certain that my best friend didn't get abducted by those alien robots that tried to attack me last night.

Without even looking up from his game he was so in to, Mikey shouted in glee, "Mel Bell!"

"Hiya Mikey. How's my favorite little orange masked turtle?" I asked playfully as I joined the two turtles on the couch.

"Hah!" he directed towards his older brothers with a big grin, "You see that? I told you I was her favorite."

"Mikey, she said you were her favorite _orange _masked turtle," Leo explained while he sat down.

"Yeah, and you're the only orange masked turtle she knows shell-brains," Raph added, lightly punching Mikey on the arm.

Michelangelo's face fell slightly, but then he perked up. He paused his game and looked at me with a smirk across his face. "Well, who is your favorite?"

Three turtles, hoping to hear me claim one of them as my favorite, eagerly waited for me to speak. I was trapped. I couldn't possibly let them know I had a favorite- especially Mikey. It would break his little heart. He so much like a little brother to me, but I fear that he sees me as something more. I was trapped, and the only way out of it was to change the subject. "I couldn't possibly pick a favorite," I answered putting my hand on my heart for dramatic effect. "It wouldn't be fair. Besides, you're all my favorites."

Unfortunately that didn't satisfy my turtle friend because he pressed on. "But you have to have a favorite!" Michelangelo cried.

"We all know it ain't you," Raph teased. "Go ahead Mel, tell Mikey here who your real favorite is," he said pointing to himself.

Mikey was ready to counter Raphael's remark with a sassy comeback of his own, but their big brother stepped in to put an end to their bickering. "Enough you two. If Melody says she doesn't have a favorite, she doesn't have a favorite. Okay? So just drop it."

Now it was time for me to change the subject. "So what's our plan for those robot thingies?"

"You mean the Kraang?" I heard my best friend's voice pop out of nowhere. April appeared holding her laptop with Don following close behind. They both took seats next to each other, and I now understood why April wasn't answering any of my calls. Which means Donnie was that guy she had been crushing on. I had my suspicions before, but it all makes sense now. Of course I'm not going to announce it in front of everybody, but there is no way she'll escape the truth when I confront her later.

"So Don, what did you find out about the Kraang?" Leonardo asked.

"While April and I were analyzing one of the data storage devices from our last Kraang battle, we discovered that-"

"Oh just spit it out already!" An impatient Raphael demanded.

"Okay. Okay. We found that the laser hovercraft you saw," Donatello said gesturing towards Leo and me, "is actually carrying a mutagen bomb that they plan to disperse over half the city!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Kraang butt," I said jumping up from my seat. I was just a bit too excited. Could you blame me? It's not every day that I get to fight alien robots with four mutant ninja turtles.

"Yeah, I'm with her!" Raph replied quickly pulling his sais out with much enthusiasm.

Leo put a hand on both of our shoulders giving us some common sense. "Hang on you two. We can't just go busting in someplace. We don't even know where they're keeping the bomb."

"Actually that won't be a problem," Donnie interjected and pointed to a map of New York on April's computer screen. "According to the Kraang's plot, they are planning to release the bomb around this area here."

"So here's what we do," the leader started to explain his plan to everyone, but I kind of zoned out during his little speech. I couldn't help it. I just got lost in his baby blue eyes, but I came back to the real world when he looked straight at me and said, "Mel, you're with me. April, you'll go with Donnie. And Raph, you're with Mikey.

"Why do I gotta be with Mikey?" Raph whined.

"Hey!" Mikey cried in offense.

"I don't want him, and I'm the leader," was Leonardo's answer.

"Hey!" Michelangelo shouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine," Raph huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone know what they have to do?" the blue masked leader asked. There was an array of 'yeps', 'yeses', and head nodding among the group in response and we headed out of the sewer

Once on the surface, we all went in different directions. Don and April went one way, Mikey and Raph the other, and Leo and I headed another. Lucky Donnie and April got to take the shellraiser, and Mikey and Raph took the patrol buggies, so Leo and I were left to walk on foot. But it isn't too bad. At least now I can get that alone time I've been waiting for.

He starts off the first question as were walking through a New York alley, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nod my head 'yes' in response.

"Do you um...do you have a boyfriend?"

**Another's Note: Eeep it's finally done! It's a pretty long chapter which is why it took me so long to write. Hope you like it! Leo and Mel's relationship is starting to go somewhere woohoo:) Please comment/review.**


	15. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Mel POV~**

You could say I was taking by surprise, but that would've been an understatement. I was completely shocked and definitely taken back. In all honestly I've never had a _real_ relationship before. I say real because I did have one boyfriend, but I would hardly count him as one. It was right after my mother had passed. And while I was venerable and still very emotional he, a sixteen year old Casanova, swooped in and used me for his own personal advantages. Needless to say I was a bit of a train wreck, and if it wasn't for April, I'd probably still be with that looser.

"Um...come again?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"Do you...uh...do you have a boyfriend? I mean, it's cool if you do. Was that too personal of a question? You're right. I shouldn't have even brought it up. I-" Leonardo continued to ramble on about how stupid he was to ask such a question and stuff like that.

"It's fine really. I had one once," I interrupted and then added quickly, "But it wasn't anything serious. I would hardly call it a relationship at all." He looked at me and smiled. I averted his eyes not really knowing what to say.

"Can I ask you another question?" He asked after a lull of silence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought it was my turn to ask a question. Now you're breaking the rules of taking turns," I remarked which made him chuckle.

Holding his hands up in defense, Leo replied, "Okay, okay. Fair enough. Shoot."

"Well Mr. Leader, how about yourself? Do you have any lady turtle friends?" I asked continuing our twenty-question-like game. I hoped that his answer would be 'no'.

"Well," Leo hesitated and looked as if he was remembering something. "No, no. I've never had a girlfriend." And before I could say anything or even happy dance, he changed the subject. "Okay, my turn. I have to ask. If you're Japanese, then why do you have a last name like Jackson?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's my stepdad's last name. My mother married him when I was just a baby, so she used that name for me and herself. She said it would help us fit in better," I answered. I started to think up my next question when we heard a loud bang coming from a few blocks down.

I gave Leonardo a look as to say 'What was that?' but was answered with him running towards sound and him yelling to me, "Come on!"

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'll be updating every week or so because of my busy summer schedule. On Tuesday, June 4 I'll be leaving for a school trip to New York(Ik fitting right?:) and won't be back by like Friday, so I won't get to update this week. And once I go to summer camp I probs won't get to either but I'll try. I promise:) Anyways, ik short chapter but comment/review!**


	16. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT, April O'Neil, or any other TMNT characters. However, I do own Melody and the other fictional characters of this story.**

**Karai POV~**

"Come on!" I half yelled half whispered at the new 'Foot Ninjas'. After our last training run, my father had officially announced then proper Foot Ninjas. We had a big ceremony where they got their official Foot uniforms, and to be honest it was a joke. They were a joke. They're not silent whatsoever, they have no fighting skills, and to top it all off one of them just tripped over something and created a noise that could be heard all the way in Japan. I just hope no one here heard it - especially not the turtles. Who knows where they could be or what they could be planning at this very moment. "Idiots!" I cursed under my breath.

"I'm so sorry Miss Karai. I didn't mean to! I just-" One of the nitwits tried to apologize.

I held up my hand to silence him. I wasn't about to listen to his explanation as to why he was so stupid as to trip over something and potentially ruin our top secret pickup. I gestured for everyone to form a line and pay attention. "Listen up you losers! I'll make this short and sweet 'cause I doubt your pathetic little brains would be able to handle anything more complex. As your first real test of your ninja skill and loyalty to the Foot Clan, the Shredder has ordered you to retrieve it a shipment. And if you fail this test," I gave an evil smirk and continued my 'pep talk', "Well let's just say I get some target practice, and you have the great opportunity to be the targets." Now that really made them get all squeamish.

"A shipment of what, Karai?" A strangely familiar voice said.

I pulled out my katana and turned around slowly. I wasn't the least bit shocked of what I saw. In fact, I was more or less relieved- happy even. And I thought retrieving something from the Kraang would be too easy. "Have you been stalking me again...Leo?"

He chuckled and pulled out a katana of his own. "Hah. I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, but I'm not here to chat Karai. So why don't you tell me what you're doing at TCRI?" he asked me.

"Well that's for me to know, and for you to find out," I answered and looked past him to see a girl. The same girl, in fact, that I saw him with the other day. "Oh I am so sorry! Where are my manners?" I walked over to the girl and tried to shake her hand like a civil person would do, but I was blocked by Leonardo's katana blade. "Relax Leo. I just want to shake her hand while I introduce myself." And with that he lowered his weapon. "The name's Karai. And you?"

"Melody," she replied while shaking my hand. I could see she was trying to hide her fear, and I have to say there was something familiar about her. She did look like she was from Japan.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Melody translate to Miwa in Japanese?" I asked with a growing interest to who this girl actually was.

"Uh yeah it does. Roughly," she responded, and Leo looked at her if he had just seen a ghost.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and all. But I've got to run. The Shredder worries." I winked at Leo and waved goodbye to Melody. And before he could stop me, I leaped onto the next rooftop followed by a flood of Foot Ninjas.

Once we were back at Foot headquarters, the place I like to call home, I spoke to the new recruits. "Now if anyone asks about how the pickup went, you tell them that there was an accident and there were police everywhere which jeopardized the mission." Some imbecile raised his hand probably to ask _why_ the mission would be jeopardized. I rolled my eyes and gave him his answer. "Because if the cops saw one of you it would blow our cover and therefor the mission would be a bust." The boy lowered his hand, and with a flick of my own they were dismissed.

After the short briefing with the morons to make sure everyone was on the same page, I made a quick dash for my room. I was not in the mood to be reprimanded for failing once again. Cops or no cops a failed mission in my father's eyes is just that- a failure. I put my hands behind my head and laid face-up on my bed. I started to think about that girl and how similar she looked. Her eyes especially looked just like- oh god. It can't be. Melody. Miwa. Why hadn't I seen this before? I scrambled off my bed and searched hysterically for a small box in one of my dresser drawers. The box was locked. I couldn't contain myself, so instead of finding the key I slice through the box using my katana and quickly rummaged through the contents until I found what I need to find. It was a picture that had been taking with a Polaroid camera. There was a beautiful woman no older than thirty holding two baby girls in her arms. I flipped the picture over and read the scribbled cursive on the back.

_My angels, Karai and Miwa._

**Author's Note: Omg I hope all of you are as happy with this chapter as I am! Sorry for not uploading in like the last 2 weeks. if you go to my profile I posted a little apology there explaining everything. And I finally decided since I think the story line had developed enough, I'm going to change the title to TMNT: The Twins. I just think it sounds catchier don't you? And on kinda a sad note, I'm going to be putting this series on hold until I get back from camp. I might be able to get another short chapter in but I'm leaving the end of this week and will be gone for 6 weeks. PLEASE DON'T UNFOLLOW ME I PROMISE I WILL COME BACK. I wouldn't be able to live without you guys! SO tell me what you think about the chapter and the title change!:)**


End file.
